


Dama de Copas

by CarolineBR



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineBR/pseuds/CarolineBR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Vampira/Gambit) Dama de Copas</p>
<p>É um romance que poderia ter dado certo, mas o desenho acabou antes que acontecesse.<br/>Nessa releitura, ou continuação, tudo se passa depois do Apocalipse, onde os poderes da vampira de certa forma evoluem e ela se apaixona pelo Gambit. Para nossa alegria ele corresponde a esse amor dando inicio a uma historia linda.<br/>Mas o mundo não é apenas flores.<br/>Como a nossa heroína esta ainda mais forte e ainda não tem total controle do seu dom tem medo de pedir a ajuda dos X-men e colocar todos eles em perigo.<br/>Visões perturbadoras de um futuro destruído a perseguem, e o pior, o único que pode salva-la tem seus próprios demônios para vencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre esse primeiro capitulo não sei muito o que dizer, apenas que: Ele se passa 2 dias depois do episodio em que a Vampira ajuda o Gambit!  
> Um episodio perfeito se querem a minha opnião!

Vampira morava no Instituto Xavier para Jovens Super Dotas – o que era um sinônimo bonitinho para mutante – e nesse momento estava sentada em sua cama lendo – ou tentando ler – um romance que tinha pegado na biblioteca da escola, mas quando teve que ler pela terceira vez o mesmo parágrafo, desistiu e atirou com raiva o livro do outro lado do quarto.

Era domingo e fazia uma noite quente de verão, e a Kit – sua colega de quarto – tinha ido sair com seu namorado Lance para ir ao parque de diversão. Os outros ate tentaram convencê-la a descer e jogar algumas partidas de poker, mas ela não podia, as cartas a lembravam muito o Gambit.

Para falar a verdade, nos últimos dias tudo a lembrava Gambit, do professor de Frances com aquele sotaque idiota ate uma folha caindo da arvore.

O que não deveria estar acontecendo de forma alguma, talvez ela estivesse sofrendo de Síndrome de Estocolmo – o nível mais serio da doença, porque toda vez que pensava nele seu coração começava a martelar, borboletas dançavam no seu estomago, sua mente entrava em estado de hibernação e ela lamentava triplamente por não poder tocar as pessoas.

Irritada se estirou na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo que ficava ao lado da cabeceira e tirou do fundo a carta de baralho que _ele_ havia lhe dado, olho-a por um instante e antes que pudesse se arrepender levantou resoluta e jogou a carta na lixeira. Arrependeu-se quase que instantaneamente, meteu a mão no cesto cheio de papeis – e outras coisas que preferia não pensar – e recuperou a sua carta.

\- **Dama de Copas.** Ela sussurrou baixinha para si mesma. _Ele disse que era a sua carta favorita._ **– Sua carta da sorte.**

Porque Gambit daria a sua carta da sorte para ela? _Talvez_ _ele estivesse me agradecendo_ , pensou, mas descartou a idéia, afinal ele era um dos caras maus e os caras maus não eram famosos por serem gratos.

\- **Ele é um ladrão, trapaceiro, que só fez mentir e me colocar em problemas.** Isso era verdade, há dois dias Gambit a tinha sequestrado e a manipulado para ajudar a salvar o seu pai de um grupo chamado “Clã dos Assassinos”, depois de ser perseguida e quase morta, teve que agüentar 1hora de interrogatório com o Logan, o que para ela foi o suficiente para não querer repetir a dose.

**\- Eu não quero ter nada a ver com um ladrão.** Tentou se convencer, mas ainda segurava a carta de baralho com todo cuidado e a dama vermelha ali desenhada a observava com deboche.


	2. A rosa vermelha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas 1 coisas:  
> 1° Talves você já tenha percebido que eu não sou bilingui, por isso pedi a ajuda do meu Deus supremo chamado Google para achar algumas palavras em frânces, já que não consegui reproduzir o sotaque lindo do Gambit. Então qualque coisa errada não me culpe, culpe o Google.  
> Sinonimos:  
> Você - vous  
> Querida - chère  
> meu amor - mon amour  
> sim - oui  
> minha dama - ma dame  
> ola - bonjour  
> não - non

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a guardar seus livros e cadernos, outros já estavam saindo da sala de aula as presas.

Vampira guardou seu material e saiu da sala. O corredor estava tão lotado de adolescentes hiperativos que ela foi meio que empurrada ate o seu armário.

Era um dia quente em Bayville e a maioria dos alunos vestiam blusas sem mangas, bermudas, shorts, sandálias e algumas meninas ate arriscavam um vestido florido.

Já as roupas dela se resumiam a calça comprida Jens, blusa de manga longa preta, All Star e é claro as luvas. Era o preço a se pagar pela sua “maldição”.

O suor fazia com que a sua roupa se grudasse no seu corpo e o calor a sufocava. Vampira daria qualquer coisa por um banho ou simplesmente tirar aquelas roupas e ficar andando por ai igual a uma louca em roupas intimas.

_Não faria muita diferença, eu já sou uma mutante mesmo._ O que de acordo com os humanos a colocava uma escala abaixo das baratas.

Irritada com a idiotice dos humanos e a sua maldita intolerância, ela abriu a porta do seu armário com tanta força que não conseguiu pegar a rosa vermelha que saiu de dentro dele e caiu no chão.

A garota ficou olhando a rosa vermelha como se fosse uma cobra que iria dar um bote a qualquer momento. Como as pessoas que passavam a sua volta no corredor começaram a encará-la curiosos, ela não teve outra escola a não ser pega-la.

Quando ia guardar seu matérial no armário percebeu que havia um envelope onde a rosa deveria ter estado.

Enfiando os livros de qualquer maneira no armário, pegou o envelope e fechou a porta com o pé.

Sempre foi muito curiosa e mal esperou para abrir o envelope e ler a carta.

Estava escrito em uma letra forte, rápida e tipicamente masculina.

_Minha dama de copas_

**– Como assim “minha”.** Perguntou-se ultrajada, mas não totalmente ofendida com o pronome possessivo, sabia de quem era aquela carta, somente  _ele_  seria tão atrevido para invadir o armário da sua escola.

 

_Minha dama de copas_

_Da ultima vez que nos vimos não foi tão bom quanto poderia ter sido._

_Eu gostaria de mudar isso_ chère _._

_Me encontre no estacionamento as 15 :30h_

_Lembrese ‘‘_ Ma reine des coeurs’’ _*_

_A rosa foi feita para ser a flor mais bonita do mundo, porem também é a que tem mais espinhos._

_Não se atrase_ chére.

_G_.

 

Ela quase poderia ouvi-lo pronunciar cada palavra com aquele sotaque arrastado e a voz manhosa. Vampira sorriu e cheirou a rosa.

Noturno apareceu na frente dela do nada – ou talvez ela estivesse distraída demais para perceber a sua chegada.

Ela amassou a carta e escondeu a rosa atrás das costas tão rápido quanto um traficante que vai levar uma dura da policia. O olhar temeroso que ela lançou ao Kurt só reforçava essa teoria.

**– Ei Vampira, eu e a Tabitha vamos ao novo fliperama que abriu, você quer ir com agente?**

**– Ah... oi Kurt, não vai dá.**  Eles estavam bem depois do episodio com a Mística, mas ela ainda se sentia desconfortável perto dele, que por sua vez fazia tudo para agradá-la.

**– Porque não, esta tudo mundo dizendo que é super irado.**  Ele falava rápido demais para ela acompanhar e ficava andando todo sorridente.  _Talvez essa seja a sua versão de charme._

**– Serio, não vai dá, agente vê isso outro dia.**  E saiu andando apresada.

Ela só tinha 5 minutos para chegar ao estacionamento.

**-((o))-**

Gambit pegou-se olhando ansiosamente para o seu Rolex pela terceira vez nos últimos 5 minutos.

Ela estava atrasada.

Ele nunca teve que esperar por uma mulher em toda a sua vida. Pior, nunca sentiu o sopro do medo de que  _talvez_  ela nem viesse.

**– É claro que ela vai vim.**   _Não vai?_

A duvida o estava deixando irritado. Gambit começou a passar as cartas de uma mão para outra como um mágico profissional sem ao menos perceber.

Em primeiro lugar ele nem deveria estar ali, parado no estacionamento de uma escola infestada de X-Men. Não que estivesse com medo daqueles pirralhos, mas depois da morte do Magneto ele estava se mantendo a margem, sem ter nenhum tipo de contato com os mutante, seus instintos diziam que as coisas só iriam piorar, e quando isso acontecesse amigos poderiam se tornar inimigos rapidamente.

Mas seus planos cautelosos foram por água abaixo quando resolveu pedir a ajuda dela. _Sua Dama de Copas._

Nos últimos dias Gambit não conseguia parar de pensar na Vampira. Não podia dormir por mais de 2 minutos sem que ela se intrometesse em seus sonhos e o acordar suado, excitado e com uma baita frustração, ate mesmo lutar ficou difícil – e ele era muito bom em lutar. E como se as coisas não estivessem ruins o suficiente, ainda existia o maldito desejo.

Ao Gambit não era estranho sentir desejo. Em sua vida desejou muitas mulheres, e tinha muito orgulho de dizer que conseguiu todas.

Mas nunca tinha sentido nada a esse ponto atordoante. Ele não queria apenas possuí-la, queria saber como ela estava, conhecer tudo sobre ela – do seu filme preferido a sua opinião sobre a Guerra Civil na Líbia – queria conhecer seu passado e o que mais o aterrorizava: queria com todas as suas forças que ela fizesse parte do seu futuro.

O objeto de seus pensamentos apareceu do outro lado do estacionamento o tirando de seus devaneios e uma parte dele agradeceu interiormente – não estava gostam do rumo que seus pensamentos o estavam levando.

Gambit a estava esperando debaixo de uma arvore do lado da sua moto, um pouco afastada dos estudantes curiosos. Vampira vinha andando calmamente, vestindo o mesmo estilo de roupa de quando se viram pela ultima vez – do tipo esconde tudo. Segurava a mochila nas mão direita despreocupadamente.

_Prefiro as femininas e vaidosas._  Pensou ele consigo mesmo. _Ela também é muito magra, gosto das mais curvilíneas._  Ele a observou mais cuidadosamente.  _É também muito pálida, meu tipo é mais as bronzeadas que coram facilmente._

Quando o viu ela amarrou a cara e o olhou com reprovação.

_E com certeza odeio as geniosas, gosto das minhas mulheres receptivas e felizes._ Convenceu-se.

Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando olhou para as mãos dela e viu que carregava a rosa que havia deixado no seu armário mais cedo. O coração dele perdeu algumas batidas e um sorriso de satisfação se formou em seus labioas.

_Então quer dizer que _vous_  gostou do meu presente  _chère.__

**– O que você quer comigo Gambit.**  Foi o comprimento dela.

**– _Bonjour chère_ , também senti a sua falta.** O assustou a constatação de que não era uma mentira como deveria ser.

**– Você arrombou o meu armário.**

**– _Non, non, non ma dama_ , eu apenas te fiz um favor.**

**– Favor?** Ele achou a cara de ultraje dela engraçada mais tomou muito cuidado para manter o tom serio.

**– _Oui_ , comprovei que a fechadura do seu armário  _non_  é muito boa,  _vous_  deveria falar com o diretor  _ma dama_ , foi ate muito fácil abri-la. **A ultima parte ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

**– Você é um cara de pau, sabia?** Ela trocou o ultraje por diversão e mesmo contrariada acabou sorrindo.

**– Já devem ter me chamado disso algumas vezes.**  Ele disse subindo em cima do sua Kavazaki Ninja 300 preta.  **– Toma.**

**– O que é isso?**  Vampira perguntou pegando desajeitada o capacete vermelho que ele a entregou.

**– Um capacete, e se eu fosse _vous_  colocaria a mochila nas costa, vai ficar meio difícil segura-la quando estivermos realmente rápidos.**

**– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, ainda mais nessa coisa.**  Ela disse apontando para a moto.

**– Pensei que _vous_  fosse um pouco mais aventureira, mas tudo bem, a sua segunda opção é conversarmos aqui aonde seus amigos X-Men podem nos ver.** Ele podia quase ouvir o debate mental que ela estava travando.

**– Aonde nos vamos?**  Vampira perguntou e Gambit sorriu satisfeito – havia ganhado.

**– _Vous_  vai gostar, sobe.**

Emburrada, ela colocou o capacete e subiu na moto, se agarrando a cintura dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam ?  
> Cometem...  
> Agora só postarei o proximo capitulo semana que vem!

**Author's Note:**

> O que acham comentem!  
> Talvez você já tenha percebido, mas se não eu vou explicar.  
> Como eu não sou muito normal, a forma como eu escrevo também não. Então, quando estivem em Negrito é uma fala/dialogo e quando estiver em Itálica é um pensamento.  
> Eu vi isso em uma fanfic que não lembro o nome, mas sei que adorei o estilo.  
> Sim eu sou uma plagiadora!


End file.
